1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing driven with low power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, even when an event is detected in an image processing device such as a monitoring camera, since processing of the event is not performed in the image processing device unless an external signal is received, latency may occur until a point of time when image data related to the event is processed and transmitted from the image processing device.
Additionally, the image processing device needs to be always turned on so as to receive the external signal, which causes excessive power consumption.